


Blue Stars Alight

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Falling In Love, M/M, OOC, Wooing, Yondu in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondu finds an old photograph of Kraglin and decided to partake in some good old fashioned wooing. Kraglin... doesn't mind as much as he probably should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me and KraglinObfonteri looking at a photoset and deciding that Kraglin had to be a model in his youth.

   For  once there was a free hour in the Captain’s busy schedule. Boneless , sprawled on his bed,  Yondu  flipped the pages on his data- padd , looking through all issues of  CosmicCastaway  when one picture in particular made him pause. 

   There, against a grey background was the backside of what he presumed to be a man. He (?) has short hair, earrings that sat neatly at the bottom of his lobes, and had on dark nail polish. But what called to him the most was the smooth curve of the man’s back, visible and clearly defined through a backless shimmering dress. 

Yondu’s eyes roved over the smooth skin and the curve of the man’s ass ,  planted firmly on  a  white stool .  Finally tearing his eyes away from the sight ,  he looked at the face of the gorgeous being and promptly choked on his own spit . 

   A  few years younger ,  definitely less scars ,  and no stubble in sight ,  but he knew that face .  It was Kraglin and he was sure of it . 

Not one to waste time ,  the Ravager grunted as he got out of bed and stalked towards his Second’s quarters .  Getting there in record time he pounded on the door .

Kraglin  looked annoyed as he opened the door and saw  Yondu . -How may I help  ya , Captain.- He crossed his arms.

- Kraglin ! - Cheerfully smirked the Captain, as he slung an arm across the other man’s shoulders pulling him in. - Now why didn’t you ever tell me you were a part of a successful business, hmm?

-What are  ya talkin ’ ‘bout? What business?-  Kraglin  asked, looking up at  Yondu , very confused. -Are you  feelin ’ okay, sir?-

Yondu  grinned as he pulled the  padd  closer and opened it at the desired page. 

-I’m talking about this gem of  bonna - fied  photography .  \- He showed the monitor to his rapidly paling crewmember

-WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?!-  Kraglin  tried to take the pad from the captain, but was failing. -GIVE IT TO ME! PLEASE! BEFORE ANYONE SEES!-

The older man chuckled. 

- Hoo , now you’re smarter then that, luv- droned he, keeping the  padd  above his head and out of the other’s reach. - You’re well aware that nothing on this ship is free. I don’t show this to the crew, and what do I get?

-I won’t punch you in your face!-  Kraglin  tried to reach above  Yondu , leaning against his body. -I thought all of these were gone.- He muttered to himself. -Captain, please for me, just give it! I’ll do  anythin ’!-

Yondu  just kept grinning as he wound the hand not holding his trophy over his head around the other man and pulled him closer. Leaning to breath in  Kraglin’s  ear, he whispered,

-Anything, huh?-

Kraglin  nodded. Biting his bottom lip as he shivered from the warm breath against his neck. -Almost anything, my Captain. But we’ll see,  what’cha  have in mind, sir?-

-Have dinner with me.- Promptly stated  Yondu  as he pulled completely away from his captive. With a serious face he continued. - Tomorrow, when we dock at  Kryolon . 

-But don’t we  kinda  have dinner every night?-  Kraglin  asked, crossing his arms, and tilting his head.

-Don’t be dumb, boy-  Yondu  shook his head. - This will be different. You’ll have to dress up a bit, too.

Kraglin  looked at the captain with slight suspicion, -How much is a bit, sir?-

-Don’t be afraid to wear something real pretty- Smirked  Yondu  as he stalked away. - I’ll  comm  you to get down tomorrow evening, be ready.

Kraglin  watched as his captain left. He shut the door, letting  Yondu’s  words sink in, as he walked around his room, before suddenly stopping. 

-Don’t be afraid to wear….. Oh my stars he wants me to wear a dress!-

Yondu  made calls, he arranged for transportation, and even got a little something that allowed him to blend in with the locals better. A quick injection spread countless  nanobots  through his system, covering him in a thin but sturdy projection. 

When  Kraglin  came down to the flight module that was to take them  planetside  he was greeted by a very different looking  Yondu .

Kraglin smiled  at  Yondu , in a bit of shock. -Captain? You look…you look different, very handsome.-

Yondu put  down the tumbler and stood up, raving his eyes over the lean form of his Second. 

- You still had the dress then ,-  Murmured the older man as he stepped closer .-I  ain’t ever  seen you look so beautiful.- 

Coming to a stop by  Kraglin , the  Centaurian  reached his hand and pulled something from the shelf next to the module’s door. Quickly, he put the object behind  Kraglin’s  ear.

-To match  your eyes…-

Kraglin  smiled as he blushed, looking down. -Thank  ya , Captain.-

   The two sat down as the doors shut, and  Yondu  spend the whole trip practically eating  Kraglin  up with his eyes. He always knew his Second was a handsome man, and in this attire his ever-present grace had a chanc e to shine out brighter, brought out by the figure-hugging dress. 

   Soon  the ship descended, and  Yondu  got up first. Opening the door he glanced at the rising man and offered his arm.

-I  called ahead .-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sappy, romantic, cute, adorable chapter IMHO

Kraglin  smiled and took  Yondu's  hand, 

-Wow, Captain,  ya  really thought this through.-

Helping the other down the stairs,  Yondu  led the two away from the land point and deeper into the beach. The water's glowed as millions upon millions of tiny organi s ms  convulsed in an age old mating dance that made them light up. The whole water's edge looked as though filled with sapphires. 

Making their way slowly towards the lit-up pier,  Yondu  helped struggling  Kraglin . He forgot to tell him not to wear anything with sharp points as sand was a bitch to get out of those, and the other man ended up being stuck more than he walked.

Finally, after a few minutes of pulling his Second out  o f  sand traps,  Yondu  curse d  and hefted the yo u nger  man in his arms.

-This way, at least we'll get to get there before the sun comes up- huffed the  Centaurian .

Blushing,  Kraglin  turned his head away,

-Thank you, sir.-

After a somewhat perilous journey through sand, and dusting off the dress, the pair got to the pier. 

-I know we have dinner almost every night on the ship, - Said  Yondu , - But I wouldn't chose to have that as tonight's set up. 

He walked  Kraglin  over to the table set for two, and motioned for the waiter, giving  Kraglin  a chance to look around.

-Oh my stars,  Yondu  this is amazing!-  Kraglin  smiled as he looked out over the water. - Ya  know  ya  didn't have to do all this?-

Yondu  dismissed the waiter with their order and leaned back on his chair. He nodded along

-Yeah I did.- Said the older man, raising a hand and  runnig  it through the unusual hair that now covered his head. - I  ain't  about to show my intentions in a lousy cantina with spit and vomit in the corners.

-Intentions, sir?- He tilted his head, slightly.

Yondu  dismissed the question and put his hands on the table in front of them, 

-Tell me about yourself,  Obfonteri . - Asked the man. - I'll be fair, you can ask me questions as well

-I'm not very interesting, Captain.-  Kraglin  blushed slightly. -But I have a question for  ya .-

The  Centaurian  shook his head, and eyed the w aiter making eyes at his companion as she down the dishes.

-You go on to work, girl- Grumbled the man, as the young  Kleossian  cringed and ran off.

Turning his gaze back to  Kraglin  he said,

-I truly doubt that,  darlin '. But go ahead.

   - Why'd  ya  go through all this trouble for me? Why didn't  ya  just make me clean the entire ship for the picture?- He said, crossing his arms, smirking.

Yondu  took a moment to decide on an answer.

   -I  got plenty of crew to do clean up duty. I have people to kill, I've got some to steal, and even negotiate. But do you know how many I actually talk to, or Stars forbid like?-

   - No sir.-  Kraglin  shook his head.

Youndu  raised a hand and pointed it across the table silently.

   - Oh…-  Kraglin  whispered, softly.

-  So  yeah, I might like the picture, but that wasn't my main reason for calling you out here. Even though you do look better in this type of clothing.- Said  Yondu . - You're smart,  Obfonteri . You can think, got a good head on your shoulders. And you're thoroughly mistaken if you think I don't know who leaves me a present every birthday.

Kraglin  started blushing,

    -What? I have no idea what you're  talkin ' 'bout, Captain. I don't even know when your birthday is, sir…. But go on…-

Yondu  let out a laugh  at his partner's expression. It reminded him od a small animal caught in a trap for a second. 

 - As I was saying, you have a good head on your shoulders. Unlike most of the crew I don't have to repeat or explain myself to you. Its refreshing. Add to all that, the fact that you're one hell of a fighter and you get a combination I have been thoroughly enjoying the observation of as of late.

   - You've been enjoying it, Captain? Well, I guess I'm glad that I can be of service to you then.- Smiled  Kraglin , his eyes down casted.

Yondu  frowned.

   - Kraglin  look at me.-Said the man firmly, catching the other's attention. - I didn't order you here. You could've said no, I'd have given you back the picture, and not brought the point up again. If you feel you don't want to be here, with me… Well you just come out and say so. I'll take you back, we'll never talk of this again.-

   It  pained the man to say so, but he did not want the other to think he had to be here just to get his photograph back. Wincing internally,  Yondu  brought out his  padd , pulled up the picture and showed it to  Kraglin . Demonstratively, he swiped it into the trash folder.

   -I  know I've could of said no to you…but I didn't want to…..I wanted to be with you.-  Kraglin  said, shyly. -I like  bein ' with you, sir-,  Yondu .-

   A n  unusually warm little smile appeared on the  Centaurian's  face.

   - You  a in't  ever called me by my name before-

-Oh really? I didn't notice.- Smiled Kraglin. -I hope ya don't mind it.-

Yondu  just chuckled in response.

   - Nah, I don't mind. 

   He then motioned to the plate sitting innocuously in front of the younger man.

   - Since thi s planet's mostly oceans, they strive on this kinds food. I hope you like it. I don't know if you ever had a chance to try this on  Xandar .

   - Never had it, but it looks great, sir.-  Kraglin  smiled.

Kraglin  took a bite of his food and smiled, 

   -It's delicious, sir. Thank  ya  for taking me here, it's really sweet of you."  

   The  older man scratched his cheek a bit. He looked at his Second, sitting there in a tight dress, with a flower, illuminated by the lights of the pier. He didn't have the prettiest face, and years took their toll, but he  ain't  ever seen somebody so beautiful.

Kr aglin  notice  Yondu  staring at him, 

   -Uh, Captain?…You alright?- He smiled and laughed a bit, waving his hand at him. -Hello? Captain,  ya  still there, sir?-

   The  man's hand was caught by a larger callused one and brought over to  Yondu's  lips. He carefully kissed each finger before giving the center of the palm the same treatment. 

   -C- captain?-  Kraglin  whispered and felt his face heat up from a blush that spread across his face, from  Yondu  kissing his hand.

   - Now I can't promise you nights like  this one every day, not with the life we're leading,- Said the  Centaurian , still holding onto the hand.- But if you give me a chance I'll make sure to provide as many of them as possible.

   At  that moment all  Kraglin  could do was just nod, still in a happy shock from what the Captain just said to him. His smile grew and he blushed even more,

    -I'd give  ya  a hundred chance,  Yondu !-

   - I'll remind you  you  said that next time you yell at me- Laughed  Yondu , relieved.


End file.
